The Story of the Truth
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: Written in celebration of InvaderCON 3; Final Doom happening. Just another one of Dib's crazy schemes to expose Zim. Rated T for safety.


**A/N; Hello all you sinking hyoo-mans! Welcome to my wonderful story of Dib's doom!****  
****Me: Enough Hao. Come on out. It's not a story of Dib's doom. *A blue-eyed female Irken comes out.*****  
****Hao: Awww! Why ruin my fun?****  
****Me: Cause it's my first IZ story ever! It's how Dib almost catches Zim. I wrote my first IZ story ever in honor of InvaderCON 3: Final Doom happening!****  
****Hao: So... Zim isn't found to be an Irken?****  
****Me: No. Now, for those of you who don't know, this is Hao. She's my OC. And her sir unit Kay should be around somewhere. Ya know where Kay is?****  
****Hao: Last I heard, she told me she was off playing with Gir.****  
****Me: *Rolls eyes* Then come out Zim. If those two are together, Zim is obviously with ya.****  
****Zim: Who called the great an almighty ZIM!?****  
****Me: I did, now onto disclaimers!******

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, and I'm kinda glad for that fact. Otherwise, this show wouldn't be half as awesome as it is.**____**  
**_  
Dib sighed as he slumped into his chair. Zim just wouldn't give up trying to take over the Earth, would he? Why couldn't Zim just face that he'd never get Earth. Not so long as Dib was around. As long as there was a breath in his body, Dib was sure to stop him, no madder the plan, no madder the risk. There just didn't seem to be a way to permanently stop him though. The only way really would be to get rid of him, but there was no way that was happening. He didn't wanna kill him, and there was no way Zim was going back to his home planet. If only he could be called out on it. Well, he was, but there were two problems. One: the rest of the human race seemed to be too stupid to see through Zim and Gir's disguises, even though it was obviously not a boy and his dog (Not to mention Zim's roboparents.) Two: every time he was called out on it, he would say that it was all lies. He would lie, claiming he's a human, even though he clearly isn't! Then Dib would be called crazy, or insane, or something like that. If only Zim wasn't able to lie.

Dib stopped what he was doing and thought about it. What if Zim couldn't lie? Zim would go to deny being an alien, but the truth would come out instead! That would be the best thing ever to Dib! He would finally get the truth out to all those who didn't believe him! They would know the truth! He would be Earth's hero! He would finally be praised! People would finally know who he was! Dib; Hero of Earth! He would no longer be a fool or be laughed at! He would be praised, just like he was when Zim tried to find out who threw the muffin at him!

Dib raced down the stairs as he yelled at his sister, "Gaz! I'm leaving!"

"Whatever." He heard Gaz say back, too busy playing her Gameslave to care.

As Dib raced out, he couldn't help but grin that devious grin as he thought to himself, 'Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Zim.'

Zim sighed after hanging up with the tallest. Things were going great on Earth! He was almost ready for total conquest! The only thing standing in his way was the Dib-worm. He was the only reason he wasn't able to takeover this dirt-ball of a planet. Zim wanted to get rid of the Dib so badly! However, anything he tried always failed! He didn't understand! It was as if a mysterious force stopped him from doing so every time!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the phone ringing. He raced up only to find Gir talking with someone he called Mary, Minimoose floating beside him.

"Oh, mastah!" Gir exclaimed, finally seeing Zim. "Mary's on the phone for you! He says he likes you!" Gir offered the phone.

Zim was confused by this, but took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Zim." A feminine voice said on the other side of the line. "I'm Mary, from skool. I noticed you a while back and thought you were kinda cute."

"Cute?" Zim inquired.

"Yea silly." Mary said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I was wondering if you might wanna go on a date with me. Just you and me."

Zim was slightly worried about this 'Mary' person, but a voice in the back of his head told him, 'This'll be a good way to find out more about this affection.'

"Alright." Zim agreed.

The girl chuckled and said, "Great! Meet me at the skool, 7 sharp tonight. Don't be late." Then, Mary hung up.

"Gir! Minimoose!" Zim exclaimed. "Zim is going on a date tonight! Don't ruin the base!"

As Dib hung the payphone up, he used a voice changer he'd stolen from Zim to change his voice back to its original form. He hated what he'd have to do, but it was the only way he could think of to lure Zim into the trap that was set for him. If he called from his house, Zim could track it, and if he used his own voice, Zim would know something was up.

Dib almost wanted to puke, knowing he was going on a date with that Irken, but it was the perfect setup for revealing Zim's charade.

As Dib trekked home, he could only hope that he didn't mess up too badly tonight.

Zim looked around at the skool grounds, wondering where the Mary person was. It was 7:02. She had said 7 sharp, so where was she?

"Sorry I'm late!"

Zim spun around to an amazing sight. Here was a girl, who was so pretty, she'd even make the Irken males drool. She had long, pitch black hair down to her mid-back, her Maya blue eyes sticking out with that sparkle in them, matching the Black and blue dress she had on. Her chest was a fair size, her body structure flawless! In fact, Zim couldn't help but stare at her, jaw wide open.

She blushed, and, turning her head away, said, "What? Is something wrong?"

Zim composed himself and said, "N-no! I...it's just that... Zim just couldn't help but admire your beauty." He wondered what was making him act like this. Was _this_ what love truly was?

Dib wanted to puke at that statement, but held it together. He had to. At least until the camera crews got here. "Well, thanks. No one's ever told me that before."

"Well they should!" Zim said, under what seemed to be a hypnotic spell. "You're too pretty to be ignored!"

"Come with me." So Zim fallowed, unaware that he was walking into a trap.

Dib led him into the woods, where the trap was set.

Dib continued talking trying to distract him and lead him to the trap. Even if the trap didn't work, he was hoping to get Zim to spill the beans to him and the tape recorder hidden on his personnel.

"So, Zim," Dib said. "Where are you from?"

Zim gently blushed as he said, "Zim's sure if he told you, you wouldn't believe him."

"Aw, come on Zim." Dib begged, trying to hold his act together. "Pweese?"

"Um, well, you can't tell anyone this, alright?"

Dib nodded. "Alright!"

Zim sighed as he continued walking, looking up at the stars. "Zim comes from a place much different than this. He comes from a different planet. We are considered aliens to your kind. We are known as Irkens. This is just my disguise. Zim doesn't really look like this. The reason he's here is because each and every Irken has a different position. Mine is an invader. I originally came here to take over your planet, but now...now I don't want to."

Dib internally smiled. The recording was safe with his confession on it. He also heard the rustling of feet in the distance. He knew this was his chance. He gulped as he put his hands to the side of Zim's face. They trailed up to his head, where the wig was. That was it. As Zim pulled him closer, he knew that now was the time.

Dib threw off the wig, but accidentally shoved Zim down. That wasn't all that great since Zim was still holding on to him, so the two of them went tumbling down together, missing the trap and the camera crews.

When they landed, however, was the worst part. When they landed, Zim was on top of Dib, lips so close to touching. Zim's disguise had flown off, both contacts and wig. Since Dib knew what Zim was planning, he shoved him off. That was one of the last things he wanted.

"Are you alright?" Zim asked.

"Yes, quite fine." Dib said. He couldn't handle it anymore! The recording would have to be enough. "However, I need to tell you something now."

"First, let Zim speak." He said. "Zim may not have known you for that long, but he can't ignore this burning feeling inside of him. It feels so right, and, I believe I know what this feeling is. I thought I did, but I guess I didn't. But now I do. I think I'm in love with you."

"As flattering as that may be-" Dib said, then he whipped off his costume and changed his voice back. "-I'm afraid I don't feel the same!"

"Dib-worm!" Zim exclaimed, not sure what to do now. He felt so weird now.

"Yes, and now, I'm about to go to the press with this recording of you confessing you're an alien!" Then Dib took off.

Zim bolted after him as he called Gir. "Gir! I need you to come help me stop the Dib! Get to the skool! Quickly!"

"Yes, my master!" Gir said. There was a pause before "I'm bringing tacos!" could be heard. Then he hung up.

As Zim reached the skool, he saw Gir trying to stall Dib. Zim launched himself at Dib, and as the two fought for the recording, Gir just sat there, eating his tacos.

Dib realized something as they fought. Zim had no disguise on! If he could lure him into town, he'd be exposed! All he had to do was run all the way to town without Zim catching him. So first, they'd have to fight.

Dib took the first swing, missing Dib by an inch. Zim went to pin Dib down, but Dib sidestepped it. Zim rolled and stood up, only in time for Dib to pin him. As Dib was about to take another swing at his head, Zim used his legs to shove the boy off. As Zim stood, Dib did the same thing. Dib knew this would be the time to run. He was closer to the direction of the city. If he ran now, he could just beat Zim.

So that's what he did.

Dib ran. He ran all the way to the city. When he looked back, Zim was gone. Dib happily raced to the nearest TV station. As he entered, pretty much everyone backed away. He raced up to a man and said, "Please, listen! I have a recording of an alien confessing that he is an alien!"

Everyone in the room was sceptical. They all knew what he was like. They all knew he was crazy. So, to get rid of him, one of the men said, "Fine, let's hear it."

Dib excitedly pulled out the recorder...

...Only to realize it had been smashed in the fight with Zim.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dib exclaimed, getting down on his knees like a dramatic scene in a movie.

"Get him outta here!" The man said, returning to his work.

Two security guards threw him out, and all Dib could do was sob.

Just imagine how happy Zim was the next morning when he read the headline of the paper; 'Big headed crazy boy once again tried to prove aliens exist'

Somewhere out there, you could just hear Dib yelling, "My head's not big!"

**A/N; Awww! Poor Dib!**

**Hao; You only say that cause you like him!**

**Me; No! I truly feel bad for him! No one should have to suffer through that!**

**Dib; *Hugs me and cries into my shoulder* Thank-you sane fangirl of mine!**

**Me; Uh, no...problem? Anyway, see ya'll next time!**


End file.
